Impassioned
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: WRITTEN WITH Jennmc75! Hate is a passionate emotion. It can drive people to do things they never thought would do. Hermione and Draco's hatred collides and explodes into hot, steamy passion. Birds & Bees Writing Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Birds and Bees Writing Challenge**

**Hosted by The Writer's Coffee Shop.**

**Name of story: Impassioned**

**Penname: TheSpoiltOne & Jennmc75**

**Category : Kahula**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**To read the rest of the entries go to **

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to the challenges page on the TWCS Library.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact either via PM or our emai **

**a/n: This is a story Jennmc75 and I are working on behind the scenes we won't be posting the start of the story until after the contest. Here is part of the story we decided to enter into the above challenge over at TWCSlibrary.**

**Thank you ever so much to ****Birdee18 for beta'ing this chapter for us.. And a special thank you to Footroza who encouraged us all the way through , mwah! we love you. xxx**

**We hope you enjoy...**

**Impassioned  
**  
_"Anger is the most impotent of passions. It effects nothing it goes about, and hurts the one who is possessed by it more than the one against whom it is directed."  
Carl Sandburg quotes (American Historian, Poet and Novelist, 1878-1967)  
_**  
Hermione POV**

This was my favourite time of year. I had spent a term at Hogwarts and could go home to spend the holidays with my parents in the muggle world. I was pretty lucky I got the best of both worlds. A muggle's as well as a wizard's Christmas. The only down point of this year was Ron. I looked out the prefect's carriage window and suppressed a sigh.

Ron was still not speaking to me. I could feel his gaze on me, but whenever I glanced his way, he looked away. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour. If he was going to be like that, then what was the point?

I missed the friendship the three of us had. We hadn't spent any time together since we got back to school. I missed Harry badly, but with everything going on of late and the studying for the O.W.L. exams that were coming up after the holidays, I had barely seen him. I didn't even know what was going on with him. Did Ron? Or was he still avoiding everyone as well? I felt so guilty over Harry. What sort of friend was I?

I looked around the carriage. Draco was pretending to be looking at a magazine about Quidditch, but I knew he wasn't paying attention to the flying players zooming across the page. I could see the anger in his eyes as Pansy Parkinson was hissing not so softly about Malfoy not pulling his weight as a prefect.

"What are you looking at?" Draco snapped at me.

"Nothing!" I said, raising my eye brows to him. I needed to get out of there. I stood up and smoothed my skirt down. Ron followed me with his eyes, and I stormed out of the carriage, slamming the door behind me.

This couldn't have been a better time to catch up with Harry, I had time, no studying. It was a perfect opportunity to catch up. I walked down two carriages and found Harry alone, sitting and staring out the window watching the snowy country side pass by.

I knocked on the door, and he woke up from his daze, "Is it okay to come in?"

He gave me a smile. "Of course. You are always welcome."

"It just feels like I haven't spoken to you in weeks!" I said, plopping down on the seat across from him.

"You haven't," he smirked

"Sorry," I mumbled, I was ashamed I hadn't spoken to him other than the "Hellos" passing in the corridors.

"It's okay. I think you have had other things occupying your time," he said, giving me a knowing stare.

What did that mean? "Well yes, I have been busy studying," I shrugged.

Harry nodded his head and looked back out the window. "Haven't you?" I said, suddenly worried for Harry.

"It doesn't matter," I thought I heard him mumble.

"Are you going to Sirius's place like you had hoped for Christmas?" I asked, hoping to change the topic.

Harry looked crestfallen as he glanced back at me. "They won't let me. They said it is safer to go back to Privet Drive," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." I said, feeling even worse than I did a few moments ago. I knew it would have meant the world to him to spend it with the people he viewed as his real family.

He looked back at me from the window, "So did you have anything you wanted to tell me?" he asked, giving me an encouraging smile, obviously wanting to change the topic.

"Um, no?" I said in question, "I have just missed you and I needed to get out of the prefects' carriage. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to catch up with you."

"Yeah, perfect opportunity," he said raising his eyebrows.

What did he want me to say? "Is this about Ron?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"No?" Harry looked just as confused, "What about Ron?"

"Oh, he's just being Ron," I said with a sigh, "He still isn't speaking to me, just stares, and when I look over to catch his eye he looks away and won't talk to me. I have given up trying to start a conversation with him. He just ignores me and walks off."

"He's not really speaking to me either."

I didn't know what to say. All of our friendships had started falling apart.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have missed you too," he looked over and grinned at me, both of us really smiling at each other for the first time in months.

Just then a door slammed, and we heard people yelling up the carriage. Both Harry and I looked on as Ron glanced at us through the glass door and continued his angry stomping up the hall.

"What was that about?" I said, looking at Harry.

"I don't know if I want to find out," Harry replied.

"I had better head back to the prefect's carriage and find out what is going on," I said, looking at Harry with regret. I stood up and stretched. There went our catch up session on the way back to London.

"Yeah, I will go to Ron and see if I can calm him down and find out what the matter is," Harry said, getting up. He reached out, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him and gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he whispered sadly into my hair.

"I'll see you when we get back to Hogwarts after Christmas?" I said tentatively, feeling like something was off, something that I wasn't aware of.

"Yeah, I had better go and sort out Ron before he does some damage to himself," he smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." I said, giving him a small smile, squeezing his hand before I opened the glass sliding door.

I headed down one way and Harry went the other.

Walking back up the train, I saw a few of the prefects hurrying down towards me.

"What's going on?" I said to Padma Patil, who was walking fast and looking over her shoulder towards the prefect carriage.

She pushed passed me. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Padma muttered.

"What? Why?" I asked. No one replied. What was going on here? I walked up to the prefects' carriage and tentatively opened the door. I peered in.

All I could see was Draco, his shoulders hunched, his hand in his hair. His head snapped to the door, and his eyes met mine.

"What do you want?" he hissed out.

"What's happened?" I took a step into the room. The train shook, and I stumbled a few more feet in than I was planning to.

"You just couldn't keep your big mudblood mouth shut, could you?" he seethed, walking closer towards me.

I could feel the anger radiating from Draco and for the life of me couldn't understand what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

He took another step towards me, his fists clenched together, never taking his cold eyes from me. I automatically started backing up. For every step he took towards me, I was taking them back. I was quickly running out of space when he leaped forward and shoved me against the carriage door.

"You know exactly what I mean," he breathed into my ear. I felt chills right up my spine, and my eyes pricked with tears. I just didn't understand why he was being so cold towards me.

"No I don't, Draco," I said firmly.

"Well how do you think Weasley found out about it?" Draco practically spat in my face.

"Ron knows?" I said as I felt the colour drain from my face and I felt weak. How the hell did Ron find out? Could he have seen us after all in Hogsmead? If Ron knew, did Harry know? What must both of them think of me?

Draco's eyes narrowed. He didn't believe I could have anything to do with this, did he?

"I don't know how he found out, Malfoy." He raised his eye brows at me for using his last name instead of Draco. I hadn't called him Malfoy for a few weeks now. I straightened my back, gathering strength. I was now as mad as he was. I would have been an idiot to tell Ron. "It wasn't from me." I tried to push him back, but he was too strong. He still had me pinned against the carriage door.

Draco's eye's were telling me he didn't believe me as he roughly slid his hands down the sleeves of my shirt, grabbing each wrist and quickly lifting them together securing them with one hand above my head. "Since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it for you," he said before crashing his lips to mine.

I was furious. How dare he speak to me like this! I couldn't help but moan into his kiss, my traitor body giving into him. No, I wouldn't let this happen. I fought back and bit his bottom lip, smirking a little as he gasped and pulled back letting my hands go. I watched as he brought his finger tips to his lip, pressing it to see if I drew blood. I saw the anger flash in his eyes.

I bit my cheek trying to hold back my laughter. I, Hermione, had gotten one over on Draco.

I tried to push past him, but I felt his arms roughly grab my waist, pinning me to his body. I could feel his erection against my arse cheek.

Draco's breath was hot and heavy in my ear. I was completely turned on, and I was a little scared by this. "What fucking diseases have you given me now?" What was he talking about? "You bite me again and you'll be more than sorry."

Tears pricked in my eyes as I surprised him by swinging around and slapping his face so hard that it hurt my hand and left a mark on his pale white face.

"I want to bend you over and fuck the living daylights out of your mudblood arse," he said, grabbing my arm and pushing me to the nearest seat. My stomach tightened in a knot, and I felt a sudden rush of wetness dampen my knickers. I shuddered in revulsion. His words were disgusting and hurtful, and I was ashamed at how much they turned me on.

Draco shoved me on my back, pinning me on the bench. He supported his weight on one elbow while his other hand groped its way down my body. He squeezed my breast roughly, and I couldn't stop the whimpering moan that escaped my lips. "So, you like it rough, Granger," he panted, pinching my nipple through the material of my shirt. I bit my lip to keep another traitorous sound from escaping. Draco's hand continued its trip down my body, feeling every inch as he went. I held my breath when his hot fingers made contact with my bare thigh. I felt a flutter in my stomach at the skin to skin contact. This was the worst kind of torture. My body yearned for his touch, while my mind was repulsed at the thought of Draco's slimy hands, breath, and lips anywhere on my body.

His hands parted my knees as his hand ran up the inside of my thigh, higher and higher up my skirt. Shit no, no. My body wanted more, yet my mind was screaming no. What if someone came in here and saw us like this? We couldn't be doing this. His fingers grazed the wetness. My face flushed. "That's right, Granger, only I can make you wet like this. You're dying to have me inside you, aren't you?"

Draco didn't wait for an answer. He crashed his lips to mine. His fingers ran on the inside of the elastic of my knickers. I gasped as his hands ripped them from my body and tossed them over his shoulder. My body once again betrayed me as I involuntarily bucked my hips into his. I moaned when I felt how hard he was.

"Oh yeah, you want it, Granger." I could only whimper in response. Draco wedged his knee between my tightly clamped legs and thrust them wide open. I felt another rush of wetness, and my eyes rolled back into my head. The way he took control was so sexy. I didn't want to resist him anymore, and that just made me more furious with him.

"I hate you," I spat at him.

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual," he quipped angrily as I heard his zipper open.

"Ah!" I shouted out in surprise, and my back arched off the bench as he thrust into me. The pain and pleasure was something I had never experienced before as he thrust in me again and again. I had to touch him. My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt. I relished the feel of his rock hard abs and chest as I ran my hands up his chest. The feelings coursing through my body were incredible. I wrapped my legs around Draco's waist, trying to make the pleasure increase. I moaned as he started hitting a spot deep inside that made me lose all coherent thought.

Draco continued to grunt and pant and thrust while I lost myself more and more in the exquisite sensations all over my body. I was moaning loudly and started meeting each of his thrusts with my own. My stomach was tightening, and my legs were quivering. I had never felt so out of control as Draco kept thrusting into me deeper and deeper.

He changed his pace, and I couldn't help but whimper as he hit a new spot deep inside me. Oh God. My eyes were closed tight as my body was now not my own. I tensed and started shaking as my back arched, and I felt tears in my eyes. My breathing and heart beat were all over the place. Draco grunted again and thrusted hard into me one last time, collapsing against my body his damp head in my neck. I could hear his ragged breaths.

My head started clearing. What the fuck had we just done? Oh my God!

Draco sat up a little, pulling himself out of me. It felt different. I didn't know how to describe the feeling of it. I was looking for a word to describe it. Was it shame? He zipped up his pants and couldn't look me in the eye.

I hopped off the bench and sat down, taking a seat nearest the window. Draco sat diagonally across from me.

We sat there shocked in the deafening silence. Had we really just done that? I asked myself again. I couldn't believe my behaviour. I smoothed my skirt and tried to tame my out of control hair. The only evidence of our affair was the fogged windows of the carriage.

I averted my eyes from Draco and looked out the window, not really seeing the fields of snow whizzing past us. I didn't know what to think. I felt disgusting. I could feel the wetness of where he had been, and I was horrified. How could I let this happen? I pulled my knees up onto the seat and brought them up to my chest, covering my thighs with my skirt, very conscious I had no knickers on. I felt so ashamed. How did I let this happen?

I glanced at Draco, who looked like he was in pain. He regretted it as much as I did. I felt like crying. I would not spill tears in front of him, in front of anyone. I only had to get to Kings Cross, and I could leave the train. I could see my Mum and Dad and forget that this whole thing had ever happened.

Just then the door to the carriage opened, and Draco and I both jumped. I cuddled my knees tighter. It was Ron. He had one look at me, looked at Draco in disgust, and stormed out of the carriage once more. Oh god, he knew. I lowered my head to my knees in shame.

**a/n: So what do you make of this so far? **

**We will be posting extra's on the TWCSlibrary if you care to read this story over there! Once the contest is over we will start with the first chapter. **

**You know what to do.... please review....**


	2. Forbidden up on TWCS

We finally are getting around to putting this story up.. as the new movies are around.

We have it on over at TWCS library under the name 'Forbidden'

www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com/library/

As much as we would like to post it here it is NC-17 so we can't, Sorry if that is an inconvenience to you.

Hope to see you over there...

TheSpoiltOne & Jennmc75 xxx


End file.
